Torridos Romances Titainicos
by tenshihime-raven
Summary: Este es un fic creado por mi hermano que odia a los titanes, si quieren leerlo adelante, al final Robin se queda con raven, ciborg se casa con un ventilador y chico bestia, bueno tiene muchas jirafitas y becerritos U.U


**Prólogo:**

Esta es una parioda que he hecho para fastidiar a la bobis de mi hermana Mariel, y que oblige a subir, asi que si no les gusta gracias!

**Capitulo 1: El Misterio del Nacimiento de Chico Bestia y el Rayo Desintegrador Ninja de Materia**

-Uff, que dificil es armar esta cosa. Dijo Robín mientras atornillaba las partes del nuevo ventilador de los titanes.

-¡Baja los brazos Robin, que te chilla la ardilla! Maulló chico bestia en idioma felino, convertido en un gato verde mientras masticaba una rata que atrapó ahí.

En ese momento entró Starfire al cuarto mientras sorbía con una pajilla el cloro de un gran bote verde. Al ver que la cola de la rata escaba de las fauces de chico bestia dijo: -¡Espera¡No te la termines¡La cola es mi parte favorita!

Chico Bestia no hizo caso y la sorbio como spaguetti.

-Ahh, no le hagas caso chico Bestia, ya sabes, tiene retraso y la estúpida no sabe lo que dice- Le susurró Robín al chico verde con gesto de despreocupación, mientras escurría saliva de la boca de Starfire.

Entonces hubo un gran terremoto y todos los titanes se pusieron las pilas para ir a pelear, todos excepto Robín que se quedó a armar el ventilador.

Los titanes arribaron al epicentro en su teen-titan-movil-volador-con-rayos-laser-mortales. La verdad ningun malo lo había ocasionado, fue el choque de las placas tectónicas que ocasionó un terremoto de verdad, pero los muy estúpidos se toman muy en serio su pinche papelito de heroes, pero no importa, aprovecharon la ocasión para romperle la mandarina en gajos a unos cuantos negritos como buenos norteamericanos.

Al regresar, se encontraron con un horrible hedor y a Robín caminando con los pantalones hasta el suelo por la casa, quien al notar la presencia de sus compañeros en la base, se los subió y les explicó (ante la mezcla de un gesto de desaprobación y otro de asco sus rostros), que no estaba haciendo nada mas que ir por papel pues no había en el baño y nadie que se lo llevará hasta ahí y por eso tuvo que salir desnudo por el. Al terminar el grotesco cuadro Robín muy emocionado les enseñó el nuevo ventilador de pedestal que había terminado de armar. La reacción de sus compañeros fue de estupidez como siempre, salvo por Cyborg, quien al fin había conocido el amor: El, un fornido negroide mitad hombre, mitad lavadora y ella, un ventilador de pedestal, de 1.60 metros, con 3 botones de potencia de giro y uno de apagado, un cable alimentador, una base con 4 patitas, hecho de aluminio y plástico.

-Eres un estúpido- Dijo Raven –Todos los cuartos de Nuestra base secreta en forma de T gigante tienen aire acondicionado y todos los días nos helamos del maldito frío que hace aquí dentro, debiste poner calefacción. Robín salió corriendo hecho un mar de lágrimas a su habitación y se escondió bajo las sábanas de su cama, donde abrazó con fuerza su muñequito de batman y se chupó el dedo.

Capitulo 2: Dragotron y el misterio del Caldo de Fuego 

En la noche mientras todos dormían, Cyborg se acercó a la ventiladora, la enchufó y la prendió, primero, la puso en uno, luego en 2 y abanicó mas fuerte, y luego en 3. Entonces supo que la ventiladora era el aparato electrónico con el que habia soñado siempre.

-¡Que haces degenerado!- Grito Inuyasha mientras bebía leche de una botella que había hurtado del refrigerador de los teeeeeetanes.

- ¿Otra vez hurtando leche del refrigerador de nuestra serie?- Gritó cyborg. – Ahora si te destruiré!- Entonces apuntó su rayo mortal sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha y disparó. El cuerpo decapitado de Inuyasha cayó al suelo y desde entonces ya no lo ponen en TV Aztc en México.

Como la fregona de mi hermana está desesperada por escribir su pinche flan fistion o no se que chingadera, voy a acabar ya y ustedes de quedaran con un insípido remedo de historia miardera. Cyborg sacó una tuerca de sus robo bolsillos cyborg y se la puso a la ventiladorcita en el anular de su mano (No me pregunten como un ventilador tiene extremidades, es su problema por no tener una cultura amplia). Entonces hicieron los preparativos para su robo boda en una conocida tienda de electrodomésticos de Teen Titan Landia y a los 9 meses tuvieron ventiladorcitos negros. Ese mismo año Robín se casó con Raven, a quien visitó muchas veces en el psiquiatrico gracias a su torcido pero eterno amor. Starfire y Chico Bestia se casarón y luego se divorciaron, porque cuando sus hijos nacieron, starfire se los comió. Ahora Starfire pesa 300 kg y vive en Houston en una granja, colecciona crayones y pequeños ponies y Chico Bestia, bueno, chico bestia conoció una Vaca, se casó y se divorció, conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, luego conoció otra Vaca, se casó y se divorció, y conoció luego a una jirafa en un zoológico, se casó y se divorció, En la actualidad tiene como 200 becerros y 100 jirafitas y paga muchas pensiones alimenticias. Trabaja como carpintero y tiene tambien una zapatería.

FIN

**NOTA: NO ME INSULTEN, NO FUI YO LA QUE ESCRIBIO ESTE ESTUPIDO FAN FICTION, FUE MI HERMANO QUE ODIA A LOS TEEN TITANS, Y ME DIJO QUE LO SUBIERA, COMO DIJE QUE NO, EL ME ACUSO CON MI MAMITA Y ELLA ME OBLIGO A SUBIRLO SI NO, ME QUITABA LA TELE O EL INTERNET, YO DECIDIA (MMM... UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN) PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE NO LES HAYA GUSTADO U.U QUE ANIMO DOY HE, PERO SI LES GUSTA LA PAREJA DE ROB X RAV, PUEDEN LEER MI FIC EN SECCION COMPLETO DE LUNA LLENA, UN POCO CURSI Y DRAMATICO, PERO EN FIN... UN FIC, ES QUE CUANDO LO ESCRIBI ME HABIA FUMADO 4 CHURROS Y TOMADO 6 CERVEZAS xD! En fin, me despido de ustedes.**

**BY EL TONTO HERMANO DE TENSHIHIME-RAVEN!**


End file.
